Episode 9186 (14th June 2017)
Plot Jenny doesn't think Johnny was serious about calling off their engagement as he was drunk at the time. Now sober, he tells her he meant every word. Jenny slaps him and takes off her engagement ring. Ken worries about Daniel's state of mind. Eva wants to marry on Christmas Eve but Aidan tells her it's a year too early as they'll have to save. A sneering Adam 'congratulates' them. Jenny returns to Rita. Audrey asks David to make up with Gail, who has moved into 5 Grasmere Drive. Rita gives Johnny a piece of her mind. She doesn't believe his story that he's stopped loving Jenny as it's too sudden. Ken gives Daniel the number of Simon's old therapist and encourages him to get in touch. Daniel prefers to battle his demons himself. Jenny slashes her wedding dress with scissors when Eva shows it to her in the Street. Eva, Aidan and Kate are amazed to hear that Johnny has finished with her. Kate tries to find out the real reason he did so. She doesn't swallow his lie that his health scare made him take stock of his life, forcing him to admit that the neurologist diagnosed him with multiple sclerosis. Aidan tells Maria he's chosen her and is going to finish with Eva. Jenny thinks it's her fault that everyone leaves her. Johnny tells Kate that he's exhibited symptoms of MS for years, including optic neuritis on the night her mother died which prevented him from seeing the car which hit her. He finished with Jenny as he didn't want her to have to care for him. Johnny insists on keeping his diagnosis between them but Kate thinks the family should be told. After throwing Kate out, Johnny stumbles and hits his head on the coffee table, rendering him unconscious. Ken asks Tracy to visit Daniel. She doesn't care about Daniel's well-being and makes excuses. David shuts the door in Gail's face when she asks after a sick Max. Aidan and Maria agree not to go public until a while after Aidan has dumped Eva so that she won't know she was cheated on. As they kiss, neither of them notices Adam photographing them with his phone. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny confesses to Kate that he has MS, but doesn't want Jenny to know. But, once alone in his flat, he collapses and is knocked unconscious; Adam snaps a picture of Aidan and Maria kissing; and worried about Daniel's state of mind, Ken suggests he should see a therapist. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,779,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes